Nothing Long-Term
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: There comes a time when every married couple needs something new. When Olivia decides to invite someone new into their bed, Casey eagerly accepts. Throughout the night, her initial reservations weaken, and the beautiful blonde in their bed only intensifies the spark. [co-writer: CaseyBensonNovak]
1. Never Use a Friend

Nothing Long-Term

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak

**1. First Rule of a Threesome: Never Use a Friend**

The last throng of customers filed out of the bar. The rainy Friday night sky was ablaze with the lights of the city. Nick, Fin, and Munch had already left. The only people left at the victory celebration were Casey, Olivia, and Amanda. The three women sipped their drinks, chatting amicably about work, love, and sex. Casey smiled as she set her scotch on the table. "Amanda, Olivia and I wanted to talk to you about something." The redhead smiled at her wife.

Amanda set down her partially drunken beer. "Alright. What about?"

"We were talking the other night. We have decided to try something new in bed. And we were wondering if you would be interested."

"Interested in what?" Amanda asked. Olivia took another sip of her own beer.

Olivia took another sip of her own beer. "We were wondering if you...want to try a threesome with us?" Amanda nearly choked on her beer, causing Olivia to pat her back. "We'd never force you and it wouldn't need to be anything long-term."

"Wow, Olivia, way to get the question out," Casey mumbled, blushing.

"You guys are serious?" Amanda asked.

"Well, what other way did you want me to ask, Casey? It's not like it's the simplest question in the world."

"Still," the redhead said. "But yes, we are serious."

Amanda thought for a few minutes. "Well, I have been curious...So why not?"

Olivia smiled. "Are we thinking tonight, Casey?"

"It is Friday," Casey answered.

Olivia nodded. "Then let's go," she said, standing.

"Do you want me to follow?" Amanda asked.

"Yes," the brunette said.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the three women sat in the living room. Casey crossed her legs. "Well. This is rather awkward."<p>

Olivia nodded. "A bit, yeah."

"So, how do we want this to start?" Amanda asked.

"I think we need to talk first. Set some ground rules."

"Such as?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, Casey, you set the rules because you know I'll go along with what you want," Olivia said.

"Okay. First of all, the biggest danger of a threesome is that it will become a twosome and a onesome. That can't happen."

"Okay, so how do we make sure that doesn't happen?" Amanda asked.

Casey curled her legs beneath her. "I think we start by discussing what we hope to accomplish. In other words, who wants which role? I think that should be up to Olivia."

"Well, Casey is always the submissive type with me. Amanda, do you have any experience?"

"With women?" the blonde asked. "Somewhat."

Olivia nodded. "That's good, but I'm still not completely sure how this will work."

Casey shifted in her seat. She felt like an outsider because of her lack of experience.

Olivia kissed Casey gently. "It's going to be perfect."

Amanda stood, pulling Casey to her and boldly kissing her passionately as Olivia stood behind Casey, wrapping her arms around her to squeeze her breasts and kiss her neck.

Casey moaned. "Is there something in detective training that teaches these skills?" She purred. She was a little tipsy from the scotch. She reached behind her, digging her nails into Olivia.

Olivia groaned in her ear as she felt Casey's nails dig into her, squeezing harder as she started popping the buttons on Casey's blouse.

"That was my favorite," Casey moaned, throwing her head back.

Olivia slid it from her shoulders, kissing her bare shoulders,

Amanda nipped Casey's collarbone.

Casey gasped. Her flat stomach and favorite lacy bra exposed, she couldn't suppress a blush.

Olivia moaned, throwing Casey onto the plush couch and removing her bra, kissing her stomach as Amanda groaned, throwing her own shirt and bra to the floor, sucking on Casey's right breast hard.

"Jesus, you two," Casey murmured. Her naked breasts were perky and round. Her nipples hardened painfully as Olivia assaulted her.

Olivia smirked, pulling back and discarding her own top and bra, kissing her passionately. "You ok?"

"Mm. Yes. Hey, Amanda? Ever see a married couple in action?"

Amanda pulled away. "No, I haven't. Why?"

"You're about to. Consider it a warm up."

Amanda smiled. "Alright. Let's see what you've got."

Olivia smiled. "Should I go grab our favorite?"

"We have a favorite?"

"Well, our biggest."

Casey bit her. "Sounds perfect."

Olivia groaned. She walked back to their bedroom.

Amanda stood up. "Maybe we should finish undressing," she said, stripping her pants and lacy red panties.

Casey hesitated for a moment. She could be shy at times.

Amanda smiled. "Just close your eyes, Casey. Olivia will be back shortly."

Olivia smiled, putting a generous amount of lube on the thick, 9", ribbed toy, waiting for Casey.

Casey led Amanda to their bedroom. "Welcome." She stood in front of Olivia. She still wore her skirt and heels.

Olivia smiled. "Welcome. I've been waiting. Amanda," Olivia said, pulling a chair over to beside the bed, a towel on the seat. "Please sit," she said, closing the bedroom door before grabbing Casey and pinning her to it, kissing her passionately. "I know you're nervous," she whispered, "but it'll be just fine."

Casey moaned into her, wrapping her arms around the older woman's neck. "I love you," she murmured.

Olivia smiled. "I love you so much. Should we give her a show tonight?"

"Yes. I'm yours..."

Olivia moved downward to take Casey's skirt and panties off, carrying Casey to their bed. She stood in front of Casey. "Take me," she said, standing to the side so Amanda had a full view.

Casey fell to her knees, cupping the enormous toy in one hand.

Amanda moaned, sitting forward to watch.

Olivia smiled. "That's it baby. Yes, take it. Take everything."

The attorney slowly licked the tip of the shaft, moaning

Olivia moaned. "So sexy..."

Casey purred, slowly swallowing the toy, inch by inch, until it hit the back of her throat. The attorney let out an incredibly sexy purr.

The blonde's mouth was already watering and things had only begun. For her, she knew it was an awesome sign, She didn't know what was sexier: the submissive attorney or the in-control detective.

Olivia smiled, stealing a quick glance at their voyeur and moaning deeply, seeing her gulp. Olivia turned back to Casey, cupping her chin and grabbing her hair. "You like taking me, babe?" she smirked.

Casey moaned, nodding without speaking. She began to pull away from the toy, then swallowed it quickly. Within moments, she had settled into a special rhythm. Each time the enormous shaft hit her throat, the attorney emitted a stifled moan and dragged her nails down Olivia's thighs.

Olivia moaned deeply, yanking her hair every few strokes. She smirked again, hearing Amanda trying to stop her moans of arousal that were working their way to the surface. She was really trying. And it was quite entertaining if she was honest. Soon enough though, she knew Amanda wouldn't be able to hold herself back from touching the parts that were already shiny with wetness to get relief.

Casey suddenly pulled away.

Olivia pulled Casey back up to kiss her passionately. "Mmm, like that? Something more you'd like?" the detective added.

"I love it...I love it, Liv.."

Olivia smiled. "Good. I'm always when you love it," she said. "Have a suggestion what should happen next?" she whispered by Casey's ear. "I'm assuming you pulled away for a reason."

Amanda was still watching the couple with piqued interest. Though, and she couldn't remember when, at some point she'd started massaging her own breasts. It was hard to sit, watch, but do nothing. They were...hot, almost experts from being together so long.

Casey pushed Olivia onto her back, straddling her.

Amanda let out an audible moan at seeing Casey take the reins, even for a moment. She looked like she'd done it many times from the way Olivia just fell backwards, unafraid.

Olivia pulled a couple pillows under her head with a grin. "You're riding me tonight, baby? Go for it. I want to watch you. And I'm sure our guest is eager to see too."

Casey smirked, biting her own bottom lip. She slowly lowered herself onto the toy, moaning louder with every inch. Her breasts rested perfectly between Olivia' s eyes.

The brunette lifted her chin to get her mouth level with her wife's breasts sucking on the peaks. "Mmm..."

"Fuck..." The redhead hissed.

"..Oh.." Amanda moaned squeezing her breasts.

Olivia smiled, switching every few seconds.

Casey's moans grew progressively louder. She was about to come when she felt Olivia reverse their positions. "Liv," Casey whimpered in frustration, pouting.

Olivia balanced on her arms. "Shh. Look over," she said, seeing Amanda fingering her own clit as she thrust in and out of Casey slowly.

The mere sight made Casey shiver.

Olivia moaned, speeding up as she went deeper. "Come on, baby! You're the best! Come on, come on me!" she moaned.

Amanda moaned, feeling her own juices dripping onto the towel. God, it was so hot! She couldn't help wanting to get off, but she needed more. She just want exactly sure what.

That sent Casey over the edge. Her wife's orders, laced with a touch of what Casey referred to as "Olivia's fucking voice", combined with the repetitive thrusts of the strap on, made the redhead come hard. She screamed Olivia's name, her gaze riveted to Amanda. "Fuck.. Olivia, fuck me... harder...YES!" The attorney cried, coming until all she saw were stars.

Olivia moaned, coming with her with a groan, holding her wife to her as she slowly calmed, kissing her cheek. "You ok?" she whispered. "I love you."

"Fine," Casey moaned weakly. "I love you...too..." the redhead panted, too exhausted to move..

Olivia pulled out slowly, shedding the toy. "Come watch?"

"I want to watch you fuck Amanda," Casey whispered.

Olivia helped Casey over to sit on the floor. She smiled, seeing Amanda's eyes squeezed shut as she kept trying to let go as she sat on her knees in front of her. "Amanda?"

Casey smiled. "Amanda, how about you let the expert help?"

The blonde's eyes opened slowly. "Wh-what?" she asked, pained from not getting what she desperately needed.

Olivia smiled. "Let me help, ok?"

Amanda looked to Casey. "Oh, but..." she blushed.

Olivia shook her head. "It's ok."

"Yeah. It's okay, " Casey echoed, though part of her worried that Olivia might like it too much. But she trusted her wife, and sat beside Olivia on the floor.

Olivia smiled, looking Amanda in the eyes as she licked her clit slowly.

Amanda squirmed, suppressing a surprised whimper. God, Olivia was a sexual master.

Olivia increased the speed, purring against her.

"Olivia," the blonde moaned, surprised at the squeak that escaped her.

Olivia started using long strokes of her tongue, faster and faster.

Casey watched intently.

Soon Olivia started to bite down lightly, taking Amanda's hand and running it through her hair, moaning.

Amanda rocked against her, her fingers threading in Olivia's hair. Within a few strokes, she was writhing on the chair, begging Olivia to fuck her.

Olivia moaned, lips encasing her clit, sucking hard. "Mmm, come for me..."

Amanda dug her nails into the back of Olivia's neck, bucking off of the chair. She threw her head back with a cry. Casey watched as the blonde came in Olivia's mouth. And seeing her wife swallow made the redhead whimper almost imperceptibly.

Olivia smiled, leaning her up before thrusting four fingers in slowly. "You like this?"

"Oh, sweet Jesus," the southern belle murmured.

Olivia moved her fingers slowly at first. "All you have to do is tell me if you want it faster."

"Please," Amanda moaned.

Olivia smirked, going faster and faster. "Mmm, so wet... Delicious..."

Casey squirmed beside them.

Olivia kissed her wife passionately, going faster still.

There was something sexy in watching her wife fuck another woman. As Olivia kissed her, working her fingers inside of Amanda, Casey could only moan.

Meanwhile, Amanda had reached the peak of another orgasm. She repeatedly groaned Olivia's name, coming hard as she watched her hosts make out.

Olivia pulled away wiping her fingers on Casey's lips, kissing her again.

Casey purred, licking Amanda's come from her lips. It was delicious; sweet, but with a touch of bitterness. Casey smiled as Amanda calmed down. "Well... that was exciting..." She believed it was over.

Olivia pulled away. "Oh, we're not done yet," she said, pulling Amanda up, lying her on her back on the bed. She smiled. "You wanna taste her while I fuck you from behind, baby?" she whispered in her wife's ear. "Or do you want to watch me take her?"

"I choose option A," Casey purred.

Olivia smiled. "Assume the position."

Amanda watched curiously. "Your turn, huh?"

"Indeed." Hearing the command, Casey dropped to all fours.

Olivia smiled, switching out toys for a smooth one and pulling it on, getting behind Casey, resting one knee on the bed. "Ready?"

"Ready," Casey moaned. She smiled when she saw Amanda watching them.

Olivia smiled, spanking Casey firmly as she thrust in.

Casey cried out, her soaked centre easily taking every inch of the toy.

Olivia smiled, going in and out. Amanda moaned, pulling Casey up, pulling Olivia with her. "What the-? Oh! Casey, move up. I think she wants to suck on you."

Amanda nodded, enthusiastically.

Casey obeyed, assuming a position that accommodated both detectives.

Amanda moaned, sucking on one breast as she squeezed the other hard.

Olivia moaned, watching her and keeping a steady pace.

Casey whimpered, enjoying the double pleasure.

Olivia smiled. "You like having both of us, baby?" she asked, pulling out and slowly going all the way back in.

Gasping at the sudden intrusion, Casey mumbled a reply.

Amanda smiled, switching breasts.

Olivia went a little faster, grabbing Casey's hips to steady her.

Casey's ivory skin flushed and shimmered. Every thrust Olivia inflicted made the attorney shudder and moan. Her nipples hardened in Amanda's mouth, and for once, the eloquent attorney had run out of words.

Amanda moaned, pinching Casey's nipples.

"You two are unbelievable," Casey moaned.

Olivia smirked, speeding up, spanking her again.

"Olivia," Casey whispered, her body rocking rhythmically with every thrust of the huge toy.

Olivia pulled out to an inch left in, slamming back in as she noticed Amanda move her leg in between Casey's.

Amanda let go, kissing Casey passionately, slipping her tongue inside of the younger woman's mouth, moaning.

Casey moaned into Amanda's mouth, her nails digging into the blonde's skin.

Amanda moaned, thrusting her tongue down Casey's throat, then pulling back up and caressing the inside of her mouth. "Mmm."

"Wow, Olivia never kisses like that," Casey purred.

Amanda smiled. "Maybe you should tell her to," she moaned. "She doesn't want to hurt you," she smirked. "Come on me?"

Olivia had heard what Casey had said, but didn't register it as hurtful. She was always careful with Casey. The brunette sped up, holding Casey's hips going almost inhumanly fast, spanking her even harder. "Come for us," she groaned.

Casey whimpered, the pain Olivia inflicted on her coursing through her body. It felt incredible. As she kissed Amanda again, Casey cried out, coming harder than she had that night. But it was Amanda's name she screamed.

Olivia smiled. A little. She understood what was going on. Casey was kissing the blonde. She could see her, not Olivia. But it still hurt. Badly. Olivia pulled away slowly.

Amanda pulled away from Casey. "Olivia, are you all right?"

The brunette nodded. "Yes, I'll just go clean these," she said dejectedly, grabbing the other toy and walking into their bathroom.

Casey sat up, realizing what she had done. "Oh my god." She retrieved her favorite silk robe, tying it. "I'll be right back," she told Amanda. She entered the master bathroom, closing the door. "Olivia?" She asked tentatively.

Olivia looked at her. "What is it?"

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Well, this is going to be a smut story across several chapters. The threesome will have some tense spots, but ultimately, it is kinky, sexy, and it will have a happy ending. So just bear with us :). Please read and from Liv-x-Case-Benson and CaseyBensonNovak.<em>


	2. Everyone Is Equal

Nothing Long-Term

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak

**2. Everyone Is Equal**

Olivia smiled. "Are you ok?"

"I'll go make tea," Casey offered, standing up. She was in front of Olivia.

"Casey wait. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh...then, are we taking a break?" Olivia asked.

"You two can continue. It's alright."

The brunette shook her head. "But..."

"But what?"

"I just...I don't want you to be left out..."

Casey shrugged. "I'm fine."

Olivia nodded. "I love you, Case."

"I love you too." Casey offered a small smile before leaving the room.

Olivia laid beside the younger detective. "Is there anything you would like that we haven't done?"

"Is Casey okay?"

"Yeah, she just went to go make some tea. She'll be back."

"She seemed kind of down."

Olivia nodded. "I know, but she'll be ok."

"Alright. Well, what do you like?"

Casey retrieved some tea bags and sugar cubes.

"Well, the only think I'm never up for is anal..."

"You and Casey never..."

Olivia shook her head. "Never. We both don't like the idea of it."

"Okay. Well, are there any fantasies you have that Casey won't do?"

"I center my fantasies around Casey. Any you have?"

"This was one of them," Amanda admitted.

"Well, that's not for me. I'm sorry."

"I mean being with you."

"What exactly?"

Amanda kissed her. "Nothing in particular."

A loud crash sounded in the kitchen.

Olivia moaned softly, before yanking away, pulling on a robe, tying it and racing to the kitchen, gun in hand. "Casey?"

"I'm fine. It was just the pot.."

Olivia sighed in relief, pocketing her weapon and grabbing the broom. "I've got it."

"No, it's okay. Go back to Amanda. I'll be in later."

"Casey, if you're upset by anything that's happened tonight..."

"I said I'm fine!" Casey cried.

Olivia shook her head. "Casey..."

"Look." Casey sighed. "I watched you while you had sex with her. You looked..so happy..so content. I figured there was no need for me. I didn't know what to do."

"Casey, you know me! Whatever you would've done would've made me 50 times happier! Because I love you. You're the woman I'm spending forever with, baby, not her."

Casey turned the stove to high heat.

Olivia swept up the broken pieces, throwing them away. "Casey, I wouldn't have agreed to this if you weren't comfortable."

"I am comfortable. I mean..it has been a nice night."

"Yeah it has. Amanda asked for the one thing we both agreed we would never do. I don't want to. Do you think I should?"

"It's up to you. But.." Casey shook her head. "Nevermind."

"But what? Talk to me."

Casey sighed. "Well, maybe she and I can both fuck you.."

"Well, if that's what you want, I doubt she would object."

"You're my detective... never forget that."

Olivia shook her head. "Never. Do you want to come back with me?"

"Yes." Casey followed Olivia into the bedroom. "Amanda? I have an idea. I need your help." She lowered herself to her knees at Olivia' s feet. "My queen, I beg your pardon. I have been a bad girl."

Olivia shed the robe, resting the gun on the dresser. "And how would you like to be punished?"

"Can I make it up to you?"

"Depends, how?"

"I can make you feel things...I can give you ecstasy."

"How?"

Casey looked over at Amanda. "Care to help?" She pounced on Olivia, smirking.

Amanda nodded, standing beside her. "What do you want me to do?" Olivia fell back onto the bed.

"Kiss her. Tease her. Talk to her. I will fuck her. Unless... Olivia, which one of us do you want first?"

Olivia moaned. "You, Case."

"Alright. Amanda?"

Amanda leaned down, kissing her.

Olivia moaned passionately.

Casey rested between Olivia's legs, kissing her clit.

Olivia moaned, gasping as Amanda squeezed her breasts.

"I love you," Casey whispered.

"Love you too," Olivia moaned.

"Tell me what to do. Tell Amanda too.."

"Case, grab a toy with batteries..."

Casey obeyed, grabbing the vibrator Olivia had put in her stocking on Christmas.

Olivia moaned. "Use it..."

Amanda smiled.

Casey turned it on low, running it down Olivia's stomach.

Olivia moaned, kissing Amanda again.

Casey slipped her tongue into her wife.

Olivia moaned louder, spreading her legs wider.

Casey held the vibrator to her wife's clit. Her tongue danced inside of the brunette.

Amanda moaned, squeezing Olivia's breasts roughly as the brunette moaned and squirmed.

Casey alternated, switching speeds every few seconds. She raked her nails across Olivia's skin, whimpering.

Olivia's hips bucked.

"My queen," the redhead hummed.

"Mmm..."

"I love the way you taste..."

"Oh..." Olivia moaned.

Amanda smiled at her. "You like that, hm?"

"Olivia," Casey purred, taking Olivia's swollen clit between her teeth and nibbling on it.

Olivia gasped, her hips bucking.

Casey purred. "Mmmm...I love you.."

"Ohhh...shit! Yesssssssss! Yes!" Olivia moaned.

Casey continued, her tongue slipping into the older woman periodically.

Olivia moaned louder, hips bucking harder.

Amanda sat beside her, nearly drooling at the sight of them. She couldn't wait to take the detective for herself.

"I need you...punish me...show me.. " Casey whimpered, sinking her teeth into Olivia's clit once more.

"OHHHH! YESSSSSSSSSS!" Olivia screamed, coming hard.

Casey swallowed every drop, then laid beside her wife.

Olivia panted, smiling at Casey, kissing her. "Th-thanks..." She looked over at Amanda, smiling.

"You're so beautiful," Casey purred.

Olivia cuddled into Casey. "Thank you. So are you."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews: lesipiratecat, Centon4Eva, lovingfanfic2death, dragonsprit &amp; Guest<strong>


	3. Follow the Rules and No One Gets Hurt

Nothing Long-Term

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak

**3. Follow the Rules and No One Gets Hurt**

Casey smiled. "Your turn, Amanda."

"Are you sure, Casey?" Amanda asked. "I...want to use toys and-"

"-Oh, please do," Olivia interrupted. "Casey's wonderful, but I just want to be taken..."

Casey looked away. "Sorry."

Olivia sat up, holding Casey close. "Honey, no... I love you. You're the most beautiful, sexiest woman I've ever known. This isn't about that. Please. I understand that you would have have me in the male role and that's fine. But like you, sometimes I just need a good-fashioned fuck. Do you understand?"

"Yeah.."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes."

Olivia kissed Casey again, caressing her cheek. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too."

Olivia smiled. "Lay in the middle, Case."

Amanda smiled. "So I can just pick from the drawer?"

Olivia nodded.

Amanda smiled, grabbing a toy from the drawer and equipping the toy. "Ready Liv? On your knees."

Olivia, unused to receiving orders, slowly complied.

Amanda kissed Olivia's lower back. "Mmm... sexy."

Casey sat at the head of the bed, watching.

Amanda leaned into Olivia moving her hair to suck on her neck.

Something about seeing Olivia on her knees sent Casey's head spinning. "Damn.."

Amanda bit into Olivia's neck as the toy rubbed against Olivia's lower back.

"Liv?" Casey asked quietly.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"I... Nevermind." Casey smiled.

"No. What is it? Did you want something?" Olivia asked.

"No.."

"Then is something wrong?"

"No.."

Olivia sighed. "Just say what you want please."

"Liv.."

"Hm?"

"It's ok."

Olivia shook her head. "Come on, Case. It's fantasy. Tell me what you want."

Casey kissed her, not responding. Deep down, she felt embarrassed and unworthy, because she could never use the toy. The mere thought scared her. Hearing that Olivia wanted it made her feel like she was responsible for a hole in their sex life.

Olivia smiled, holding her close. "I don't care about that," she whispered in her wife's ear, "I love you just the way you are."

"But you said..."

"It's...a fantasy of mine. But it doesn't mean I won't be thinking of you. Casey, it doesn't bother me that you don't like to wear it. I like being the dominant one. I like you best when you're comfortable with what I ask. Ok?"

"Okay." Casey smiled.

Olivia looked back at the awaiting blonde, sighing. "I'm sorry, but...I don't want this anymore. I don't like making my wife feel like she's lacking anything because she lacks nothing."

"Olivia, it's okay!"

"Really? You could handle seeing another woman fuck me in the way that you can't? You wouldn't feel inferior?"

Casey exhaled sharply. "I will feel inferior, but I'll be fine. Besides...it is kind of hot."

Olivia nodded. "All right."

"Take it away, Amanda."

Amanda smiled, easing herself into the brunette.

Olivia groaned softly.

Amanda grabbed her hips, thrusting gently, moaning. "Oh...Olivia..."

Olivia's body arched off of the bed. It had been years since someone had dominated her, and she couldn't deny how great it felt.

Amanda groaned, keeping the pace.

Casey watched silently as Olivia threw her head back, her passionate groans filling the room.

The blonde, leaned close, nipping Olivia's back with her teeth, gradually picking up speed.

"Fuck, Amanda," Olivia hissed. The younger woman clearly had some experience on her.

Amanda gave the experiene detective a light spank to see how it would be taken.

Olivia answered with a feral growl. No one had ever dared attempt to spank her.

Amanda spanked her harder, going faster.

Casey watched, surprised by her wife's response.

"Like that?" the blonde purred. "Want more?"

Olivia gripped the sheets until her knuckles turned white. Her groans deepened with each trust of the large toy. The beautiful blonde inflicting the incredible torture only forced Olivia closer to her peak.

Amanda smirked, getting a better stance as she rested a foot on the bed going faster, pulling almost completely out only to thrust back in. "What else? What else will make you come, hm?"

Casey laid beside Olivia. Propping herself up on one arm, she smirked. Olivia had a full frontal view of the redhead's naked body.

Olivia smiled, actually beginning to drool as she tried, in vain, to move closer as she moaned loudly.

Casey moved closer to her. "See anything you like?" she purred.

Olivia nodded. "God... If I close my eyes...you feel amazing!"

Amanda groaned loudly.

"I love you," the attorney purred in a seductive moan.

Amanda suddenly began pulling out and thrusting back in hard.

Olivia gasped each tome the toy entered fully. "So close!"

"Olivia," Casey purred. She took Olivia's right breast into her mouth, squeezing the other with her left hand.

Olivia moaned, shaking. "Ohhh, God, Casey!"

Casey switched breasts, her tongue circling her wife's left nipple.

Olivia hissed, the combination of both making her come undone, screaming for Casey as she came.

Casey looked over at Amanda curiously.

Amanda pulled away, her face in a line. She wasn't exactly upset.

"Amanda? You okay?"

Amanda sighed, nodding.

Olivia turned around, pushing the blonde onto her back, sucking on the fought back a whimper.

Olivia swirled her tongue around the tip.

Casey nudged her wife gently.

Olivia pulled away. "Yeah?"

Casey kissed her passionately, then licked the toy. Her wife's taste drove her insane. "Mmm... Amanda, want some?"

Amanda nodded. "How?"

"Take the toy off and suck on it," Olivia answered.

Amanda nodded. "But first..." She pushed Casey down onto her back, kissing her passionately.

"Damn.."

Amanda pulled up a bit. "Any objections?"

"To what?"

"To me taking you?"

"Ask Olivia..."

Olivia shook her head. "It's up to you, Case."

"No, Olivia. I'm your wife, so it's your decision."

Olivia smiled. "Amanda, sit on the bed, with your legs on the floor." She looked to Casey. "Will you ride her?"

"Mmm, gladly..."

Olivia sat in the chair.

Casey looked at Amanda, straddling her.

"Wait," Olivia said, "turn and face me. How can you watch me if you can't see me?"

Casey obeyed. Olivia was directing this, and Casey happily complied.

Amanda's hands trailed Casey's body, squeezing Casey's breasts.

Olivia moaned, watching the scene.

"Olivia likes to watch," Casey murmured. "Sometimes she has me pleasure myself while she just sits and watches."

Olivia smiled. "Well, I've never heard you complain."

"Complain? Oh, never! I'm usually too busy."

"Busy. Yeah...that's the word," Olivia said.

Casey moaned, her eyes fluttering closed.

Amanda smiled, resting a hand on either side of herself to stay upright as Oliva assumed a more...relaxed, yet provocative position, with one leg on the floor and the other over the arm of the chair, her hands behind her head as a pillow. "Oh..."

"Enjoying yourself, babe?" Casey purred, slowly rising up until only an inch of the toy was inside of her. The rest glistened with her wetness.

Olivia's eyes were glued to the glistening toy as she moaned. "Mmhmm."

Casey moaned softly as she began to ride Amanda. Her nails dug into the blonde. "Fuck...mmmmm...yes..." she purred, her body riding Amanda almost automatically.

Amanda moaned as Casey dug into her, but knew this wasn't about her, so she let the married couple have their fantasy, herself just being used. But it was still so hot.

"Amanda," Casey moaned. "I think... Olivia...would love to see...both of us...'

"How?"

"Ask..her..."

Olivia thought a minute. "As much as I love that sight... Casey, stand up off of the toy. And, Amanda, you won't need the harness for this one."

Casey slowly untangled herself from Amanda, laying beside her.

Olivia stood, walking over to their drawer, pulling out a double-ended toy.

Amanda shed the toy and the harness.

The brrunette handed the silver toy to the blonde. "Use this instead."

Casey looked at it curiously. "Olivia, we've never..."

Olivia held her gently. "It's ok. Trust me. If you don't like it, all you have to do is say so."

Amanda nodded. "Absolutely, but...if you'd rather Olivia used it with you first..."

"I don't know what to do.."

Amanda stood. "I'll let you two sort this out."

Olivia nodded, sitting beside Casey. "Would you like to try?"

"Olivia, what I mean is, I don't know how to use that.."

Olivia smiled, kissing her gently. "I'll show you, ok? Lay on your back, then watch me," Olivia said, getting to her knees beside Casey.

Casey obeyed, watching.

Olivia slowly slipped one end of the toy into herself, moaning. "Ohhh... yes..."

"Oh..Olivia.."

Olivia smiled, resting one leg over Casey and thrusting in. "God..."

"Fuck, Liv!" the attorney whimpered.

Olivia rested her hands on Casey's hips, gripping tightly as she rocked. "Oh God...yes sweetie! Oh. Come on, sit up against the headboard."

Casey followed instructions, wondering what Olivia was up to.

"Olivia?" Amanda asked. "What would you like me to do?"

Olivia sat flat, her knees bent, legs over Casey's hips. She looked back to Casey. "For now, whatever you want. If you have an idea, go for it. Or you could watch us. And get off that way."

Amanda boldly crawled into bed with them.

Olivia groaned, grinding against Casey. "How does this feel?"

"Fucking incredible, Olivia... " Casey murmured.

Amanda situated herself beside the couple, kissing Casey, then Olivia.

Olivia groaned, cupping Amanda's chin, kissing her as she thrust gently into Casey.

"Fuck!" The attorney cried.

Olivia smiled, one hand on Amanda's back to hold her to her as she sucked on her breast, moaning louder as she rocked harder into her wife.

Amanda smirked, nipping at her partner's lip.

Olivia groaned, watching the exchange, becoming wetter.

"Olivia, maybe your sweet wife would like to put that big mouth of hers to work?"

Olivia pulled away. "What do you have in mond?"

Amanda grinned, kissing the brunette. "Her sharp tongue needs to be put to use. We can torture her.." she whispered.

Olivia nodded. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"I will give her something to suck on."

Olivia smiled. "Be my guest..."

"I can hear, you two," Casey interjected. She wondered what they would do to her.

Amanda grinned. "Oh, Casey. That tongue of yours will get you nowhere, honey."

Olivia smirked. "Yeah, we're going to give you a real workout tonight."

"On your back," Amanda ordered. In a way, it was like an interrogation, with the two detectives working together against someone. "You like to sass, don't you? Does Olivia tolerate that?"

"Uh... I'm not sure," Casey squeaked.

Olivia smirked. "It only depends on what tone she uses. If it's here, I usually have to teach her not to," she said, pulling away.

"She doesn't listen very well, does she? Maybe we need to fix that." Amanda grabbed the blindfold she had found in the toy drawer, and tied it around Casey's head. She looked at Olivia to make sure she approved.

Olivia nodded. "Whatever you have planned, just make sure she can breathe."

"God, you two could give a skeleton an orgasm..."

Olivia smiled. "Just wait."

"Skeletons don't have the ability... " Casey was silenced by a rough kiss she recognized as Amanda's.

Olivia moaned.

"Olivia, where are your cuffs?"

Olivia handed her a pair. "Here."

Casey whimpered softly as the unmistakable clink of metal sealed her fate. "A bit bossy, Amanda, aren't we?" she murmured. "Why the change?"

Olivia smirked.

Amanda shrugged. "Because you've been sassy all night, and I thought it was time to curb that tongue of yours."

"Yeah, that clears things up," Casey mumbled.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Olivia asked.

"Olivia, you're just going to let her take control like that?"

The detective looked on curiously. "I'm curious."

"Oh, well I guess that makes it okay then."

"Casey, if you don't like it, you just have to say so."

"I do like it...I.. I'm just nervous," Casey confessed. "Olivia, you're allowing another woman to torture me. I'm blindfolded and cuffed...I trust Amanda, it's just that this is new territory."

Olivia kissed her gently, running a comforting hand down her face.

Casey smiled softly. "Alright. I trust you both."

Amanda sat beside her."You have complained and pulled away several times tonight. It frustrates me. Watching Olivia fuck you, and me fucking her made me realize that Olivia was right. You do know how to wind someone up. I'm going to show you, with Olivia's help, that being afraid is silly. We're going to make you come until you can't take anymore."

Olivia smirked. "You have the reins, Amanda. This is your idea."

"But I thought you were going to help?"

"I am, but I don't know what you have in mind."

Amanda grinned, kissing the detective passionately.

Olivia moaned, kissing back hard.

"Mmmm. Olivia, are you up for the challenge?"

"Mmm, what challenge?"

"We should bring her to the edge several times. That is your job. Meanwhile, I will give her instructions. If she refuses, she will be denied am orgasm until she complies."

"So slow and steady..." Olivia nodded, gently inserting the toy into her wife again.

"Casey, I want you to reach up and find my breast. Don't squeeze it."

Olivia slowed her pace even more. "Listen to her."

Casey whimpered softly as Olivia penetrated her. She reached up blindly, easily finding Amanda's breast.

Olivia smiled at Amanda, waiting for her next order for Casey.

"Good girl. Now squeeze it."

Casey obeyed, squeezing Amanda's breast gently.

"Mmm... sexy," the brunette said.

"Tell Olivia you want her to fuck you into oblivion."

"Amanda...I can't.."

"Yes you can," Olivia said. "Do it. Right now."

Casey fought back a whimper. "Olivia, I need you to fuck me into oblivion!" She cried.

Olivia looked over at the blonde. "And you want me to do that, right?"

"Of course!"

"Taking orders, Liv? You must be slipping," Casey murmured.

Olivia shook her head, placing her hands on the bed and going hard.

Casey gasped at the sudden intrusion. "Ohhhh...yes...Olivia.."

Olivia went harder, pulling Casey to her.

Casey moaned with each thrust Olivia forced into her. Already close to orgasm, she shook her head. "I refuse.."

Olivia stopped cold.

"Olivia," Casey protested.

"No, Casey. You have to play by our rules."

The blindfolded attorney muttered a quiet retort. Amanda grabbed her by the hair. Casey felt her arousal spike within her as she blindly kissed the blonde's clit.

Olivia smirked, beginning to move again.

"Casey, you're so beautiful," Amanda purred. "Be a good girl and make me come."

Olivia nodded. "Do it Casey."

Casey gently took Amanda's clit between her teeth, sucking on it. Every few seconds, she purred, sending vibrations through the blonde's core.

After several minutes, Amanda gripped Casey's hair, pulling her face into her. "Mmm, Casey. You know you like it. You've been very naughty. I could just come now... but why make it easy for you?"

Olivia sped up a bit.

"Fuck," Casey moaned into Amanda.

Olivia moaned. "Mmmm, gonna make her come?"

"For an attorney, you don't know a lot of words, do you, honey?" Amanda asked, her grip on the redhead's curls tightening. "Maybe Olivia needs to fuck you until you can't speak," she growled.

Casey murmured an incoherent response. As her tongue slipped into Amanda, her own body tightened against Olivia.

Olivia grinned, grinding faster and faster.

Her breath quickening and her capacity for rational thought lost, Casey buried her tongue inside of Amanda. As the blonde moaned above her, yanking on her hair, Casey's muffled cries filled the room as she came.

Olivia stopped. "Move your tongue, honey."

With a startled whimper, Casey slipped her tongue into Amanda again.

"That's it, honey," Amanda moaned, yanking Casey's hair again. "Do you like that? Do you want me to come in your mouth?'"

Olivia smirked.

Casey's muffled reply was all the answer the blonde needed.

Holding Casey's head firmly, Amanda allowed her orgasm to course through her. Passionate moans surrounded the three women, enveloping them in a special heat. Amanda groaned as her come flowed freely into Casey's mouth. She watched the attorney swallow repeatedly."That's it. Take every drop... show us you're a...good...girl," the blonde panted, collapsing on the bed.

Olivia moaned, holding Amanda close.

Casey whimpered for Olivia, reminding them that she was still cuffed and blinded.

"How long are we restraining her?"

"However long you want. She made me come so many times I lost count."

Olivia moaned. "I think we should let her go..."

"Alright." Amanda released Casey.

Olivia kissed Amanda passionately.

Amanda moaned. "Up next... tea... then we can continue!"

Olivia nodded. "I'll go."

"Alright. We have a long night ahead of us."

Casey grinned devilishly. "That we do."

The brunette smiled. "What kind of tea do we want?"

"Iced tea. We need to cool down. It's going to get steamy in here soon."

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews: lesipiratecat, Centon4Eva, dragonsprit &amp; FemslashPrincess<strong>


End file.
